Revolution Is My Name
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: Help is hard to find and after 5 years of living in Woodcrest, Huey may have found someone who can help with his cause. Has a OC, deal with it. Pairings...Don't know, working on it. R*R please!
1. Immortally Insane

****

Another Dead Hero- What's up ya'll, I'm back! Yes, i tried to do the "MK/Marvel/Capcom" story, but after that first chapter, my interest just went away for it. Think it was because of the fact i always wanted to see what would happen if the world's collided. Then i guess it was a one shot deal, sorry for the fans of it. But I've always liked the Boondocks and always wondered how it would be like if in the future that Huey met a white guy who to a degree shared his views on things. Here it is and hope you enjoy. Rated T for dialog, many uses of the 'N" word (It's Boondocks, what the fuck do you expect?!), sexual content....You get the point. Oh, and for pairs, don't know, don't ask. Oh and i tried to keep the characters true, if they ain't. Don't go all "He fucked up the characters!" This is my first Boondocks fanfic, give me a break.

**The Boondocks: Revolution Is My Name  
**

**Chapter 1: Immortally Insane  
**

**Huey's POV:**

"Woodcrest,Illinois. One of the worst places I've lived.....No wait, it is the worst. Been 5 years since me and my younger brother Riley moved here to live with our grandfather, 5 years of hell to be exact. Well it ain't all that bad, but it still sucked. Since moving here, i've met many different types of people. Met a....Nice family that consisted of a black man; Tom Dubois who was as white as...Well a white man, his white wife; Sarah and their native daughter who was of mixed race; Jazmine, then there are other, rich white men who starved on power and money, white guys who literally thought they were black, a crazy ass self-hating black guy who hated all black people, thought he was white and if i remember right, brought threw a brick at Martin Luther King Jr. and called him a there's so many other crazy people I've met here, that i need to make a list to remember who's what.

None of them....Well except for me, Martin Luther King Jr. and to a degree Jazmine understood what i stood for. I'm a revolutionist and my views ain't respected as it was way back. Thanks to almost evert black person forgetting their noble roots and turning into the negative stereotypes that they were labeled as and the white man trying to bring us down, not a lot of people care about making a change. The world is so screwed unless i make a change. But I'm gonna need more help."

**Normal POV:**

It was a nice bright sunny day in Woodcrest, sun was shining, birds chirping.........And Huey and RIley were still arguing with each other.

"Damnit nigga, why you keep turning the fucking channel?!" Riley yelled at his older brother Huey who turned the channel from one of BET's crappy and degrading music videos to the news. 5 years has passed since they first came her and nothing really changed except their looks. Riley now stood at 5'10'', his hair grew longer so he had bigger dreadlocks and got a little more muscle, all that for a 13 year old, damn. Clothes still are the same.

"Cause' dumbass, i wanted to watch the news, so i can write down more info for my current topics class." Huey said as he wrote down some stuff in his red notebook as he tried to listen to what the news was saying. His looks also changed, he's gotten taller too, up to 6'0'', his Afro gotten bigger too. Also started to grow a small black goatee on his chin, all this at 15 and his clothes also were the same. "Plus all that damn music was bugging me."

"I don't give a damn, that was the new Gangstalicious video for his song "Homies Over Hoes Part 2."!" Riley yelled back at Huey who of course gave him a deadpan look in his face.

"Wow, 5 years after seeing him kiss another gay rapper, you're still in Denial. Damn you dumb nigga." Huey said before getting back to writing and listening to the news. But since he looked away, he forgot in the slightest bit that Riley was in the air coming towards him.

Soon the two were fighting and rolling on the ground. "He ain't fucking gay!" Riley yelled while surprisingly got a couple good shots on Huey, but of course Huey was winning. So the two were ready to strike each, fists ready to hit when......

"Okay boys--" Robert Freeman, also known to Huey and Riley as "Granddad" said as he opened up the front door, stopping in place while looking at his two grandsons. "Will you boys quit your fighting, I'll break out the belt!" Both Huey and Riley stopped and got off each other. Seems the belt still has power after all these years. They both said "Sorry" at the smiling Granddad.

"Good, as i was trying to say before i seen you two fighting, we have new neighbors!" Granddad (Who really haven't changed looks wise except a couple more wrinkles) said to the moan of Riley and Huey's sighing.

"Dammit, more people around us?!" Riley complained as he dropped his head backward on the couch.

"Let me guess, another rich white family moving in?" Huey replied to Granddad. Riley rose his head up to look at Huey.

"Had to ruin the mood, didn't you?"

"Well to answer Huey's question, I'm not really sure who moved in. All i know is that it's a single mom and her son. And that's good news for me." Granddad said smiling while looking at the house with the moving vans near it out of the front window. Seems the new neighbors were next to the Dubois's house.

"What, that the mom's single?" Huey asked to which Granddad nodded in happiness.

"What about the fact the hoe has a kid?" Riley asked too to which Granddad's looks lowered from happy to disappointed.

"Damn, he's right and i have enough trouble with you two." Granddad said as he pointed at the door. "Now let's go greet them."  
Soon the Freemans where walking across the street towards the house. While walking there, the Dubois family came out of their house. "Hey Robert, boys!" Tom yelled while waving at them. The Freeman nodded theirs while saying the names of the family.

When Huey and Riley seen Jazmine, they.....Well i wouldn't say tried to hide their faces, more like tried to hide their blushes. Out of all the people who's changed (Which i might add Tom and Sarah looks-wise hasn't changed much.), Jazmine's look changed the most.

She still had the same color hair, but her hair lost it....What would you say, puffiness? And started to straighten out. She also gotten taller, 5'11", the fact she was taller than Riley made him mad, but Huey in his head smile. Plus she started to go though the magical phase your health teachers call puberty. She got past the mental aspects, which really wasn't much, but the physical part was very noticeable. She start to get curves in a good way on her waist and chest. That made Riley happy and Huey worried (He thought it might lead her to trouble, if you get my drift.). She also still had her old clothes style, but you can tell that her beauty was kicking in more.

But her personality gotten better too, much more talkative and happy. Still had to get used to understanding what for what Huey stood for, but she seemed to have got the basic point. Also started to be more interactive with others....But that's enough on her....Really, need to get back to the story.

"So who do you think is the new neighbors are?" Sarah asked.

"Don't know." Riley replied as he looked at the house. But judging by the the sound system, a musician. Hope it's--" He never got to say the last part due to the following noise.

"Listen here you dickless fucker, i don't care about how the stuff is treated....." A woman's Shirl voice boomed. Everyone turned to see a 41 year old red haired woman in skimpy clothing which look like it was about to fall off who looked like she seen better days yelling at a mover who looked to be holding a very heavy but nice looking lamp. "......Just as long as it there, I'll be happy!" Then she noticed the movers other co-worker who she was happy to see. "Hello honey, what's you and those muscles doing working?"

The Freemans and Dubois's stood there in silence, not moving. Even Huey AND Riley were speechless. Soon only one person had the courage to speak. "Hey Riley, you know how you always called girls Hoes?" Jazmine asked.

Riley just nodded his head. "Well, i think that it's time for you say she's one."

"Really don't think that applies to her." Riley in a shocking response said which caused everyone to look at him surprised. "What? I think the proper term is that she's a bitch."

"I know, ain't she a rose" A voice said in a bit of a southern and sarcastic tone.

Everyone turned around to see a black/red haired teenager same age as Huey and Jazmine sipping a cherry slushy. He seemed to have a red beard coming in and had a eyebrow ring. He was wearing a black "In Flames" t-shirt with the bands Jester head logo on the front and the bands logo on the back of it. He also wore blue jeans, black sneakers and wore a black "Lamb Of God" hat with the bands flag logo on the front of it.

"So.....You're her son?" Granddad asked to which the teenager nodded his head.

"Must be fun" Huey said to which the teenager snickered to himself.

"Yeah, if you like staying home by yourself most of the fucking time while your mom fucks the first guy he sees, it's happy joy joy fun. The teenager said before sipping his slushy again before pointing at Tom. "If i were you, i would jump at that offer, cause' looks you haven't ridden your skin train into the hairy tunnel."

That got Robert and Riley laughing as Tom and Sarah was shocked at what they just heard while Jazmine and Huey just looked at the teenager confused with him. Seeing Tom's shocked face, he started to laugh his ass off. "Relax dude, i was just effing with you. Know you ain't a virgin. But i had to say that."

Tom just put up a fake smile while still wary of the Teenager. "It's okay."

"What's your name and are you affiliated with the government?" Huey asked which got him a whack over the head by Granddad.

"Dammit boy, not not."

"No no, it's cool." The Teenager said while raising his hands up while smiling. He then set his free hand out to shake Granddad's hand. "Name's Zakk Blythe and to answer that government affiliated question, no and I'm glad too. Them bastards keep trying to bring me down all because' i went into a mall saying "9/11 was a inside job!", i mean they have the whole "Freedom of Speech" deal, but that doesn't apply with me? Bullshit if you ask me."

"Wait, you're against the government?" Sarah asked in a scared look.

"No, just very untrusting of them. Same thing applies with Religion." Zakk said before sipping his slushy again.

"So, were you from Zakk?"Jazmine asked Zakk who scratched his head.

"Fort Oglethorpe, Georgia." Then Zakk started to think a bit before snapping his fingers. "That's where me and the whore of Fort Oglethorpe is from. As for my dad, all i know is that he's a Japanese business man and had a quickie with my mom in a Canadian rest stop bathroom which resulted in her getting knocked up with me."

"You don't seem Japanese." Huey said not believing Zakk to which he smiled at the young black revolutionist.

"まあ責任はアイルランド語、スウェーデン語は私のお母さんから。"*1 Zakk said in fluent Japanese.

"だから、知っている日本語は何？"*2 Huey said back in fluent Japanese. Everyone else stood there confused at what they were saying.

"Anyone know what the fuck them crazy niggas are saying?" Riley asked to which everyone shook their heads.

"Okay, so i don't seem half-Japanese. What do i have to do to prove it, walk around in a kimono, carry a katana around and pull off Hara-Kiri?*3 Zakk said in English to which Huey looked close at him.

"Well you do have a bit of Japanese complexion." Huey said before standing back to normal.

"Wise you seem, but quick will you sure as hell ain't." Zakk said back before sipping his slushy. "So, what your names?"

"Huey Freeman" Said person replied.

"I'm Robert Freeman, grandpa to Huey and Riley here." Robert said as he pointed at Riley.

"Hey, don't forget my aliases!" Riley said back to Granddad. "There's Young Reezy, Riley Escobar--"

"No one cares boy" Granddad said back to the 13 year old.

"Well I'm Tom Dubois." Tom said as he held onto his wife. "This is my wife Sarah" Then he pointed to the side to Jazmine. "And this is our daughter Jazmine.". Zakk who hadn' really looked at Jazmine smiled at her, then a thought came to mind.

"Wait, that's your kid?" Zakk asked as he doubled taked looking at Jazmine, then at Tom and Sarah. "I thought she was just a friend of Che Guevara and Gangstalicious right here! I'm so sorry!" He said shaking Jazmine's hand.

"It's okay Zakk. Though the way i look maybe would have helped." Jazmine said to which Zakk looked up and down seeing the young girls look.

"Huh, talk about irony." Zakk muttered to himself before shaking his head. "Well i can see where this young Irish rose gets her looks from." to which he pointed at Sarah.

"Wait, how you know me and Jazmine are part Irish?" Sarah asked to which Zakk shrugged.

"Wait, i was right?" Zakk replied back before his mom yelled again.

"Zakk! Where are you? Need some help with the booze! Can't find it!" She yelled in the background to which Zakk sighed.

"Did you find any empty bottles while looking for em'?!"

"No!" She yelled back.

"That's a first, that means she ain't lmmortally insane." (Ha, name of the chapter!- ADH) Zakk muttered to himself. Then he looked back at the others and smiling. "Well i gotta help my mom out. Peace out ya'll" Then he ran back into his new house leaving the group looking at the house.

"Well......He was nice." Sarah said as they kept looking.

"Sure as hell ain't like any normal white guy i met. Seems he has more smarter than he seems, maybe he ain't so bad." Huey thought before getting back to normal. "So, guess he's gonna be in our school system?"

"Yeah and that crazyass nigga gonna be a joy to have in class." Riley said which got him hit by Granddad. "Quit it damnit!"

**Another Dead Hero-Well how you like that? I tried to keep the characters in check. This was my first time writing anything Boondocks and i wasn't sure at first i got it right, but i think i did well. In case anyone didn't know some of the references, the titles of the chapter and the fanfic is names of Pantera songs. As for the Japanese used in it, here's what it meant.**

***1- Well blame the Irish and Swedish from my mom for that.  
*2- So you know Japanese, so what?  
*3- Honorable suicide**

**Wrote Zakk to be a version of me in the Boondocks universe, with a bit of Hyde from "That 70's Show" mixed in. His name is a reference to the lead singers of both "Black label Society" and "Lamb of God", Zakk Wylde and Randall Blythe. Hoped you liked what i have so far and R*R people. Peace.**


	2. Useless Talent 13

**Another Dead Hero- Another fucking update people! Yeah, a fanfic series which i updated, i haven't done one like that since when i finished "6 Rooms", scary huh? I've noticed so far no one as reviewed the first chapter, come on people, i need em', so i can take advice and improve on my writing, i need them damnit! As i said, I'll try to keep the characters in character, so please no flaming if i fuck up. Rated T for uses of the "N" word, some racial terms (Thanks to Uncle Ruckus.) and whatever i said in the last chapter. I own nothing!**

**The Boondocks: Revolution Is My Name**

**Chapter 2: Useless Talent #13**

The next morning after meeting the most likely insane but oddly enough info knowing Zakk Blythe, Huey, Riley and Jazmine stood at their school stop waiting for their bus to come by....And most likely pass em' due to Uncle Ruckus driving it

"So Huey, were you able to get to get your homework done?" Jazmine asked as she stood next to the street sign and looked at the part of the road where the bus comes by.

The emotionless boy didn't look up from the book he was reading, but did shrug a bit. "Yeah, but i had to go on youtube in the middle of the night to find the stuff since Riley wouldn't let me use the TV." Huey said while pointing at Riley.

"Fuck you nigga, BET had a "Soul Plane" movie marathon on." Riley replied back. "All 5 movies back to back."

"You do know those movies ain't nothing but stereotypical portrayals of black culture and were only made so them movie companies can make money off of morons like you." Huey said back to which Riley tried to think of something to reply with, but in the end has this to say.

"Well........I......Oh fuck you whiny bitch-ass nigga."

So they stood at the stop for 3 minutes till' they heard yelling. They turned where it came from to see Zakk walking out of his house yelling at the inside. "Whatever ma! I'll be sure to get some Skoal on my way home from school!"

"They're all going to laugh at you!" Zakk's mom's voice screamed as he walked down his driveway which somehow got trashier in a day. How it happened, don't know.

Zakk turned around back at the house and yelled as loud as he could when he was a couple feet away from the gang. "Shut up mom!" He then turned back around to look at Huey, Riley and Jazmine who was staring confused at him. "Yeah, she's this drunk early in the morning and she's already shouting "Carrie" quotes."

"So what, she a sucky mom?" Riley asked as he scratched his head.

Zakk just snapped his fingers and smiled. "Yes my African-American cornrowed friend and it works to my advantage."

"How does your mom not caring for you work for you?" Jazmine asked.

Zakk had to give the answer some thought, but nothing came to mind. "........Don't know, but i'm sure something good in there somewhere, just got nothing to think of right now."

Then sounds of a big metal object scratching a small metal object is heard. "Ruckus is here." Huey said as he put away his book.

Zakk was confused as he adjusted his "Lamb Of God" hat. "Wait, who?"

The school bus full of yelling teenagers slowed down and surprisingly stopped. The bus doors opened up to reveil of course at the wheel Uncle Ruckus. Everyone's favorite crazy/old ass self hating black man, 5 years passed and he still looks the same (**I'm sorry, can't think of any good future looks, too lazy X3- ADH**). "All right you jungle bunnies! i'm only stopping the bus cause' the little half and half is here." He said pointing at Jazmine who now understood the comment and sighed.

"Wait, you're....." He quickly looked at Riley. "....What was his name?"

"That Ruckus." He said back.

Zakk turned back around to look at Ruckus. "Ruckus! So nice to meet you!" He said while putting on a fake smile, had a feeling he wasn't gonna fare well with the older man.

When Ruckus looked at Zakk, he smiled. "Oh goody, we have ourselves a true white--" but then he got up from his driver's seat and got off the bus. He then went up to Zakk who was confused and freaked out at the same time. Then Ruckus started to sniff him, then he smiled more. "Well, ain't this a kick in the black man's ass, another half and half, this time half-white and....." He did another sniff at Zakk then smiled. "....Half-Japanese."

_"Huh....Guess he was right about his heritage."_ Jazmine thought.

Ruckus then got back on the bus and pointed at the the four to get on the bus. "Now come on you niggas, get on the bus!" Huey, Riley and Jazmine got on while Zakk still stayed in place, stilled freaked out. Ruckus noticed this and pointed at him. "Hey Tojo! Git on!"

"But you said only the black guys to get on-" Zakk tried to say before....

"**I said get the fuck on Tojo!**" Ruckus yelled causing Zakk to jump, get on the bus and sit next to Riley. Ruckus turned around at Zakk and smiled at him. "Just be glad that even know i offed bunch of your people in Iwo Jima, i like you guys better than them niggas." He then started up the bus, closed the bus door and drove the kids in the bus to school.

**In the front of the school later.**

After being dropped off, our four main characters got off the bus. They stood in place looking at it, as they did, Zakk looked up and down and whistled. "Damn, nice school, better than Fort Oglethorpe."

"Speaking of which, how is it that your mom afford to live at a nice and fancy house constituting today's economy and the fact your living style would be consisted "Dirtbagish"?" Huey asked Zakk.

"Sued a ex-boyfriend for everything he had after he blew up our old house." He said as he took his school schedule from his pants pocket.

"How the hell that dumb ass do that?" Riley asked surprised at what he heard.

"Meth lab" Was the only thing Zakk said before taking off his hat showing off his red bushy mane with some of it dyed black going in the school.

**In The school hallways**

Huey and Jazmine were taking their school stuf out of their lockets. They had lockers near each other, as they were about to leave, their Participation In Government (Or P.I.G. as everyone else called it) came by and approached them. "Ah, 'ello Huey and Jazmine. Hope you have your homework with you."

"We do , wasn't hard." Jazmine said to the British teacher wh smiled.

"That's i don't doubt, you are one of my best students." He looked at Huey then. "How about you Huey, same with you?"

"Yeah, but i don't see how the state of Texas complained with the U.S. flag being burned in the "Johnson Vs. Texas" case. He had his fights to do so, Texas should know about his rights, but they went ahead and complained anyway." Huey said as he looked at Mr. Radcliff.

"Yeah, but he did win the case since the Surprime Court was on his side." Mr. Radcliff said. Before walking off. "See you block 3."

As he walked off, Huey looked over at Jazmine. "How he has a job teaching us about the U.S. Government, yet he's British is still bugging me."

"I've always wondered that too." Jazmine said, then she seen from behind Huey's back Zakk walking past Mr. Radcliff and heard him say a comment that went along the lines of "Hey look, the British are coming." He then started to walk towards Huey and Jazmine. "Hey Zakk, find your locker?"

"Yeah, and it just so happens that i'm near one of them preppy ass cheerleaders." He said as he leaned back on a locker. "So now everyday, i gotta hear.." He then started to talk like a female. "...Like, oh my god, did you see that eyebrow ring he had? Bet security took the rest since he kept ringing off the alarms and check out these shoes." He then got back to his normal voice. "Hate them types."

"They are one of the higher levels of the school group system, let also high up on the bitch level." Huey said as he sorta felt sorry for Zakk. Jazmine wasn't happy about hearing that.

"Hey, i'm a cheerleader!" She repiled to which Huey and Zakk both looked at each other then back at her.

"Well....." Zakk tried to think of something go along with without sounding like a smuck.

"You're a exception." Huey said making Zakk smile and nod.

Jazmine smiled and hugged both Huey and Zakk. Then she let go. "Thanks, well i gotta get to Bio, see you in Current Topics Huey and maybe you too Zakk." Then she walked off towards her class. Both stood there for a bit before Zakk noticed something.

"Saw that." Huey looked confused at Zakk who was smiling.

"Saw what?" Huey asked at the smiling newcomer.

"That very small but notice tint of red on your cheeks." Zakk said while still smiling. "You like her, don't you?"

"No i don't, she's just a friend of mine." Huey said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, and priests don't fuck little altar boys cause' they can't get a girlfriend." Zakk shot back leaving Huey silent, knowing someone beat him. But Zakk's a nice guy. "Relax dude, i won't tell. I may be a asshole, but i'm not a **fucking** asshole."

Huey sighed. "Okay, maybe i do like her, but now ain't not the time." Huey said as the bell rang. "Damn, we're late for Algebra."

"How you know i had Algebra next?" Zakk asked.

"Seen your schedule" Huey said before walking off, making Zakk follow him to class.

**Later that day.....**

Both Huey and Zakk who spend the whole school day so far together entered their Current Topics class. Waiting for them with 3 empty seats for em' was Jazmine who waved at them and smiled. "Hey you two, how was your day?"

"Well i gotta admit, never thought of you to be so knowing of the Government, especially all that stuff they don't want us to know." Huey said to Zakk who smiled and sat next to Jazmine.

"Yeah, well that's where being paranoid comes in handy. Useless skill #13." Zakk said while getting his stuff out.

The bell rang and Mr. Teeter, the teacher for the class came in with with him adjusting his glasses came in. "Okay students, time for us to continue reading "The Best Little Girl In The World". Anyone one read the last chapter and also do the extra-credit work?" Seems only Huey, Jazmine and maybe 2 other kids did the extra-credit. "Okay, for those who did the extra credit, what did you learn on what's happening with the health-care?"

Huey rose up his hand "Besides the fact that our president keeps saying things will change with Health-Care being one of them, yet nothing has changed and only gotten worse......Pretty much the same stuff."

Mr. Teeter nodded his head as he smiled. "Well while that ain't what i was looking for, you are indeed right on that fact." He then noticed Zakk rasing his hands. "Oh yes, i forgot we have a new student and you are?"

"Zakk Blythe and i happen to notice you guys are reading "Best Little Girl...", that's a pretty good book. Takes a nice good ol' stab at how people think view beauty these days, even know it's actually quite a problem today and lots of girls are deceived by the media into being toothpick thin broads, hell, it's not as worse than how bad African-American's are stereotyped, but pretty fucking close. That's what gets to me and i approve of this book." Zakk said all in one shot making everyone surprised, he looked around to see all those looks, even ones by Huey and Jazmine. "What, i may act like a idiot, but that doesn't mean i am one. Just too lazy with my brain."

"_Huh, a white person who ain't evil and cares for the cause'. Maybe me and Jazmine could use his help._" Huey thought as the class got ready to read the book.

**Another Dead Hero- How'd you like that? Better liked it, for the chapter name, couldn't think of a good band song, so i used a reference to Robert Rodriguez's "Planet Terror", also apply to when Zakk mention his all knowing Government smarts. Had to have Ruckus in the chapter, just had to, nothing more. R&R people! Peace.**


	3. More Than Meets The Eye

**Another Dead Hero- What up people, i'm back. Sorry if this chapter took a while to do, Internet connection at my house is craping up, so sorry, so i'm gonna make this extra long, So you all get more awesomeness. I would like to thank ProtectivePuppy for getting me more readers and what not for this fanfic. Real big help chica, so thanks. Also thanks for liking Zakk Blythe, seems everyone loves him. This chapter is of course Rated T for....Whatever the hell i put in the last two chapters, too lazy to think of the reasons. Enjoy and R&R people!**

**The Boondocks: Revolution Is My Name**

**Chapter 3: More Than Meets The Eye**

Soon the bell rang at 2:15 and everyone was leaving the school. After they left their current topics class, Huey, Jazmine and Zakk were near Huey's locker. "Well i gotta go to cheerleading" Jazmine said before she hugged Huey and Zakk and started to walk towards the gym. "See you guys around 4:30!"

"See ya, have fun with the red queens of the school!" Zakk said as he waved at his fellow half-breed, she waited till she was out of view before he turned around to the slient huey and smiled at him. "so, going all Slient Bob, ain't you?"

"You trying to imply that i didn't talk to her because of what you and me talked about eailer?" Huey asked as he got his stuff out and the two started to walk towards the front foors.

"Yes i am, look dude. Just talk to her and see how things go." Zakk said as he got his hat back on.

"Got more important things to worry about than a implied crush." Huey said as they walked out of the school. Zakk just snicked at that.

"Trying to bring your cause to reality and make a difference in the world?" Zakk said which made Huey stop in place in front of their bus and look at Zakk surprised. "Try all you want, but love comes back like a bitch, especally to revolutionist."

"How'd you know that i'm a revolutionist?"

Zakk just smiled and shurgged. "Dude, i'm not a total tard, i know a revolutionist when i see one. And you boy are one and need to find some lo-"

"**Hey spear chucker and sushi eater! Get yo' asses on the goddamn bus!**" Uncle Ruckus yelled at the two which interrrupted what Zakk was saying.

"We're coming you crazy ass fucker!" Zakk yelled back to which surprised Ruckus making him smile.

"You fine wit me tojo." Ruckus said to himself as Huey and Zakk got on the bus.

"What was that?" Zakk asked confused at Ruckus.

"I said sit the fuck down jap." Ruckus said back to which Zakk sat down with Huey as Riley slept in the seat next to them.

"What were you saying?" Huey asked Zakk who put on his earbuds and started to listen to some Tool.

"I'll tell you later dude, wake me up when we get to our stop." Zakk said as he took a small nap leaving Huey to look at him wondering.

"_Huh, lazy and free going, let he's very all knowing about my cause and seems to be willing to help. He's more than meets the eye._" **(Ha, chapter name/name of Testament song/quote from Transformers- ADH) **Huey thought as he looked at the sleepy genius.

**Later.....**

After getting off the bus, Huey, Riley and Zakk walked down their street. Riley wasn't so happy at that moment. "Godamnit, i hate that fucking Magnus bitch!" He complained. "He always seems to know how to treat me like i'm his ho and i hate it!"

"Well maybe you can try to use you will power during your battles with him, not just use your fist power." Huey replied making Riley stop wanting to hit him, but Riley gotten wiser over the years and knew Huey can beat him at fighting.

"Okay, you got a point."

"Wait, i know knowing is half the battle and all (**Ha, G.I. Joe joke-ADH**), but who's this Magnus guy you's two are talking about?" Zakk asked the two brothers who then looked at him.

"His name's Butch Magnus, he's a 7th grader like Riley here and is your standard school bully, big and strong. But his mental prowlness is the same as your basic hotel heiress." Huey explained.

"So why don't you take a metal baseball bat and slam it against his head." Zakk asked Riley as he did a baseball bat swinging motion. "Seems like that can slove your problem."

"Trust me Zakk, i would. But that niggas head is 16 years of strong bone, not even a nuke would blow that shit away." Riley replied as he sighed.

"Wait, thought you said he was a 7th grader, make him sound like a 10th grader." Zakk asked to which Riley then snicked at.

"Well he just so happens to be held back 3 years, remember what Huey said. Strong and all that shit, yet as dumb as your basic inbred redneck whoes parents are brother and sister."

"I resent that you brown skinned fucker!"

"Who said that?" Zakk asked as he looked around where the noise came from. Huey had to pull his focus to where the voice came from. There was Butch Magnus right there, 7 feet away from the 3 boys. Gotten bigger.....And dumber. "Oh, right."

"You think i'm a inbred fuck?" Butch said very angry while sneering. "Well if my parents were inbred which i'm saying they're not, that at least says i have parents!"

"You fucker!" Riley said charging at Butch in anger.

"Wait Riley!" Huey said to no avail.

"No one diss's my parents!" Riley yelled as he tried to get some punchs on Butch, but of course, Butch blocked then and layed somefist slams into Riley's face. Huey and Zakk tried to stop Butch, but 3 of his croney's got in the way.

Huey who was mad looked at Zakk while getting in his kung-fu pose. "You ever fought before?"

"You fucking with me?!" Zakk replied as he took off his hat and started to pound the ground. "Haven't had a good street fight in a while!"

Then if by a flash, Huey charged at one croney and started to beat him up going all Bruce Lee on his ass. Then Zakk ran up to a croney and tackle him to the ground punching his head in the process. Then got up and did a buzzsaw kick to the croney's head knocking him out and knocking some teeth out in the process.

"Nice" Huey responded as he headbutted the croney he was going against and beating him. He then looked at Riley still getting beat up by Butch, then at Zakk going against the last croney.

"Dude, help Riley, i got this douce!" Zakk yelled as he blocked some punches before grabbing him by the neck and slamming him to the ground.

Huey ran up to Butch and tried to jump kick him in the head, but somehow if they were in a kung-fu movie, Butch caught Huey's foot and slammed him to the ground. Butch sneered at Huey. "You dumb Nigger, you thought you can beat me? I've seen every fighting movie ever, i know that trick!"

Then Riley out of nowhere jumped on Butch's back and held onto his nose. "You dumbass fucker, you quit hurting my bro!" As Riley held on the the squeeling Butch (**That's a funny visual, ain't it?- ADH**), Huey got back up and started to punch Butch in his stomich.

Soon Riley was off of Butch and started to kick Butch's back. Seems the two brothers who normally aruge and fight each other were working together to bring down the big 7th grader. "Keep getting his back Riley!" Huey said to his brother who nodded and kept doing what he was doing.

"Wait, where the fuck is Zakk?" Riley yelled to which Huey look to see where Zakk was fighting to see the one croney he beat up laying on the ground knocked out, but Zakk nowhere to be found.

"Where the--" Huey started to ssay, but forgot for the slightist bit about Butch who punched Huey in the face, then grabbed Riley by his feet and swung him onto Huey.

Then Butch broke a big branch from a tree and started to walk towards the two brothers in pain. "Never did like you niggers..." Butch rose the branch up to slam down, but.

**WHACK!**

Butch stopped in place, then fell down unconusious causing the ground to shake a bit. Both Huey and Riley were surprised at what just happened. "What the fuck?" Both Huey and Riley muttered to themselfs, only to see a hand out to them.

They looked up at the person who helped then and turns out it was Zakk, who was smiling while holding a barbed wired 2x4 in his other hand. "You gonna stare like bitches or you gonna get up?"

Both Huey and Riley got up and looked around at what just happened. "Where the hell you go?" Riley asked a smiling Zakk who just spung the 2x4 in his hand.

"Yeah, we needed you help--" Huey tried to say but Zakk stopped him by rasing his finger up.

Then Zakk got back to a groggy but aware Butch and buzzsaw kicked his face knocking him out. Then he turned around back at the two brothers. "And you got my help, you said a metal baseball bat wouldn't work with him." He then handed the barbed wired 2x4 to Huey. "So i decided to go with a classic and it worked."

Both Huey and Riley looked at each other and shrugged. "Thanks for yo help Zakk" Riley said before starting to kick Butch's knocked out body, Huey tried to stop him, but Zakk stopped him.

"Let him be, let him have some fun." Zakk said as he and Huey watched Riley beating up the knocked out Butch.

Then something dawned on Huey. "Remember when you said there was something you wanted to tell me before, what was it?" He asked Zakk who smiled and got his hat back on.

"Well i did some resreach on you last night and you seem to be noticble in the rebelling factor, protesting the stuff BET does with that hunger strike, being one of Martin Luther King Jr.'s only suporters, how you tried to make sure the filming of Soul Plane 3 never happened, etc." Zakk said with a smile at Huey who was surprised at how much about his work. "And i'm impressed with your work and i would find it a honor to help your cause."

"You're willing to help with my cause?" Huey asked surprised at Zakk who nodded. Then in a VERY rare moment, Huey smiled. "Would be very helpful."

**2 weeks later......**

After Zakk joined Huey and sometimes Jazmine with their cause, Huey was impressed with what Zakk had done to help. Seems Zakk had already a computer site where he put down government conspirsies which some were weird, but then their were others that made sense. So Zakk decided to spread Huey's word on it. Seems to have worked so far with some people responding, but mostly with negative comments. They had to rethink their plan, but they decided to take a small break and go shopping at the mall.

"Okay, please tell me you have enough clothes!" Zakk moaned as he and Huey were walking with bags of clothes in their hands thanks to Jazmine, 3 bags each person. "When i suggested we go to the mall, thought we were gonna check out stuff each of us like, not become your shopping bitches."

Jazmine turned around smiling. "Yes, but i'm a girl and they had a sale and i couldn't resist."

"Still you had to buy all this stuff and make us carry it?" Huey asked confused at the happy girl.

"Well you wouldn't be a gentleman if you didn't." Jazmine replied back at Huey leaving Zakk to snicker.

"She's right you know."

"Shut up Zakk" Huey shot back. So they were walking again, soon they were near a music shop. Zakk stopped in place and dropped the stuff he was carrying. He then did the holy cross hand gesture.

"In nomine Patris, Et Filli, Spiritus sancti, jackpot!" Zakk said before running in making Huey confused and Jazmine shocked her clothes were on the ground.

"I got him." Huey said putting the stuff he had on the ground.

"Good, tell him i'm gonna hurt him for dropping my clothes when i get in there!" Jazmine said as she picked up her stuff from the ground.

Huey looked around for Zakk till' he heard someone singing into a microphone.

"**There's nothing to save, You're my slave, Burn the earth, For minuimal Wage, Burn!**" it sounded growly with some screaming mixed in, but it sounded familar. He then looked where it came from and there was Zakk talking to a clerk of the store with a mic in his hand. So Huey walked over where he was. "So, yeah. This has nice feedback, maybe have to be a little louder, but seems to be very good. How much?" Zakk asked the clerk before Huey came up behind him.

"What the hell, you left jazmine's clothes on the ground, so you can check out a mic?" Huey asked confused.

"Yes, only cause' i needed a new mic. My old one is crap." Zakk said back.

"So you're a singer?" Huey asked Zakk who smiled.

"Yes, i'm a metal singer and guitarist, that's what i've been doing with some of my other friends. We've been trying to get a band going, we already got co-vocals and guitars checked off thanks to me and a friend of mine and bass guitar checked off too. All there's left is Drums and everythings complete." Zakk explained to Huey.

"You know Jazmine is gonna kill you, right?" Huey asked Zakk who was about to respond, but then Jazmine came up rushing to them mad.

"Zakk, you jerk. You left me to pick up my clothes all for a mic!" Jazmine yelled at Zakk which shocked him. "If i wasn't friends with you, i would punch you in your nuts!"

"Woah, easy Jazmine." Huey said tryng to stop her.

"Not now Huey." Jazmine said back at Huey before putting her bags down and walking over to the drum set they had for trying out. "Need something to hit." So she picked up the drumsticks and started to hit the drums with them in anger. Both Huey and Zakk were surprised, Huey cause' he was shocked that Jazmine was this mad and Zakk cause' at how the drums heard and how Jazmine hit them.

"Sweet mother of Mel Brooks." Zakk muttered to himself before walking over to Jazmine who stopped hitting the drums with his ipod out. "That was awesome Jazmine!"

"Me in anger hitting the drums?" Jazmine asked confused at Zakk who was checking out his Ipod.

"Well there's that, but mostly how you play them. You ever played drums before?" Zakk asked in happiness.

"No, never ever. I just needed to hit something." Jazmine said as Zakk handed her his ipod.

"Okay, sound reasonable. Now play this song, it's Dethklok, Lazer Cannon Deth Sentence." Zakk said as he pointed at the song on the screen. Jazmine put on the earbuds, got ready to play and played the song on the ipod as Zakk stepped back smiling and Huey wondering. Soon Jazmine was playing the song on drums like a pro. She finished and Zakk was smiling. "Was that good?"

"Good? Chica, that was fucking perfect!" Zakk said before getting back to Jazmine. "Now to make sure that wasn't just a one night stand, play this song." Zakk said as he pointed at Slipknot's "Psychosocial". He backed up as she started to get ready to play..

"Where you getting at here Zakk?" Huey asked the smiling metal head.

"Shut up and let me listen." Zakk said as Jazmine played the drum part of the song, now anyone who's heard or played this song knows it can be a complete bitch. Jazmine finished the song and was made by Zakk to play the drums of Rush's "Tom Sawyer" which of course she did very well as her final test. Zakk was clapping his hands in happiness.

"Thanks, can i stop now?" Jazmine asked as her arms were hurting as Zakk nodded his head.

"Yes you can new drummer for my band." Zakk said smiling and picking up the 6 bags of clothes of Jazmine's. "I'll get these bags."

"Wait, you want me to be in your band?" Jazmine asked Zakk.

"It would be a honor, plus anyone who can drum as good as Neil Pearlt is all good with me."

"What you think Huey?" Jazmine asked Huey who shrugged.

"Up to you girl." Huey said back to which Jazmine thought about it.

"Sure, i'll join." She said making Zakk even happier.

"Oh thank you, now....If you could." Zakk said as he pointed at the mic on the counter next to the clerk. "Can one of you guys get my wallet out of my pocket and pay the man $50.23?"

**Another Dead Hero- All right, how'd you like that chapter? i told you it would be a long one and it was. Seems Zakk is helping Huey with his cause and it looks to be working so far. Now Jazmine is also a drummer for Zakk's band...Who knew?! Now how will things go, we'll see. There's the basic music and pop culture references. I know that i made Butch a total racist in this chapter, but after watching a episode or two of the show with him in it, seems like he would be one when older, am i right? Next chapter will featutre our 4 main characters (With Huey and Riley doing a bet which will make you surprised but laugh....I hope.) and will make the first appearence of Cindy Mcphearson and Hiro Otomo (He was in the early Boondocks comics) in it. Also it will feature a pairing which you would not see coming.....Not the HueyxJazmine thingy i've been hinting at......Fuck it, just read it. Hope you enjoyed and review it people. Peace.**


	4. Deadly Sinner

**Another Dead Hero- Hello people, i'm back again, as i said a day or two ago. My Internet connection is up and kicking ass, woo! Seems that Zakk seems to make everyone happy, bet due to the fact he's....Maybe the only original OC that's a dude for Boondocks....Well i'm sure there's more, just too lazy to look. But he's seems to be lazy while also talented at the same time and some people would say he's a Gary Stu (Thank you ProtectivePuppy for telling me that.), but i promise, not everything is all honky doory with him and you'll see some of his problems in this chapter. Also, you'll see a pairing that no one would expect, mostly due to one of the characters is always paired with another. This chapter is of course Rated T for....Whatever BS i put in the last three chapters. Enjoy and R&R people!**

**The Boondocks: Revolution Is My Name**

**Chapter 4: Deadly Sinners**

5 days after Jazmine accepted being the drummer of Zakk's band, Huey was with Zakk in his room working on his website. "Okay Hue, what else you want me to add on the site?"

"Ever heard about Jesus being black and Ronald Reagan being the devil?" Huey asked Zakk who took out a pack of cigarettes from under his hat, took one and lit it up smoking it. Huey looked at him confused and looked at Zakk sharply. "You know smoking's bad for you and you're giving your life away for the fuckers who make that shit?"

"Yeah, i know all that DARE drug prevention BS, got 2nd place in the essay contest. But i only smoke when i'm worried." Zakk said as he knocked some ashes into the ash tray next to his laptop.

"What would you be worried about? You're maybe the only person i know besides me that doesn't worry about the smallest things." Huey said back to which Zakk sighed.

"Gggoooddd, i don't know why." Zakk replied as he inhaled the smoke. "Maybe cause' there's something inside of me that's worried about something in my life, maybe the strange fucked up surreal mind waves in my head is maybe going insane making me realize that all the matter in the world is gonna drive everyone in the world completely off the wall and we'll go back into being mindless primate humans who bash each other with clubs and fling their own shit." Zakk then inhaled another bit of smoke before smiling at Huey. "Maybe my mom's not treating me right is getting to me, don't know. But let's not worry about that bit for now, you were saying something about Reagan being the devil?"

Huey who was trying to process all the stuff Zakk said snapped out of it. "Ah, yeah. That's a theory and also what i said about Jesus being black."

Zakk shrugged smiling. "Well i don't believe in god or Jesus, so i really have no say in that matter." Then he put the cigarette out. "And the whole Reagan being the dark one, never heard that one before. Heard the one about him being behind crack, but not him being the devil."

"Well it's better than nothing." Huey said back to Zakk who nodded his head.

"You have a point my revolutionary friend." The black and red haired half-breed laughed as he typed up the following info on his laptop. "Ever hear the one conspiracy that there's a super computer that takes one's personal information and/or credit and distributes it to every laptop, desktop, mainframe, and supermarket scanner in the world in the global computer conspiracy known as 'The BEAST?"

"Honestly, no." Huey said while looking at the stuff on Zakk's laptop. "But that does sound like a good one the people need to know."

"Tell me about it, got tazered and kicked by a mall cop due to me getting in a fight with a store clerk about the topic." Zakk said while pointing at the side of his neck where two small puncture wounds were there.

"Yesh." Huey said before hearing something. He looked at the window to see Zakk's mom coming out of her car with another guy in two. "Your mom's home."

"She has a guy with her, doesn't she?" Zakk said as he kept his eyes on his laptop to which Huey nodded his head. "Thought so." Zakk then saved all the info and saved it before turning off his laptop. "Well, i say we get out of here and go to Hiro's place."

"Why you wanna leave?" Huey asked confused.

Before Zakk can respond, both heard Zakk's mom from his room. "Hey boy, ever had a "BJ and a bear" before?". Zakk then looked at Huey in a deadpan look.

"That's why."

**15 mins later at Hiro's front door**

Huey and Zakk were standing in front of Hiro Otomo's home waiting for Hiro to come to the door. "So why are we here again?" Huey asked Zakk who had a guitar case in hand.

"Well Hiro said me, Jazmine and Cindy can use his basement for band practice, his parents said it was cool.." Zakk said as they waited.

Huey was confused at the last part. "Wait, Cindy, as in Cindy Mcpherson?" Zakk nodded his head to which Huey shrugged in wonder. "Never pictured her to be into metal music. Usually she's into all that shitass rap."

"I was shocked too, but i heard her sing and play guitar. Chick is a fucking Lita Ford in the making." Zakk as the front door opened reveling a black spikeyish/wavish haired Japanese teenage boy Huey and Zakk's age wearing a red hoodie with the "Decepticon" symbol in red, blue jeans and white/black sneakers smiling at them. "Hiro my man, what's up?"

Zakk and Hiro both hugged each other. "Same ol' BS dude." Hiro then noticed Huey and nodded at him smiling. "Hey Huey, how you doing?"

"Same old, but doign good so far." Huey replied before him and Zakk entered Hiro's place. "So, what you play in the band?"

"I'm the bassist of it. Plus whenever the song needs samples or whatever, i'll do 'em." Hiro said as the three entered the basement where Jazmine was behind a drum set and Cindy was next to a mic stand with a purple and pink Gibson Explorer guitar in her hands wearing a black v-neck t-shirt, tan bell bottoms and black knee high boots. "Hey ladies, Huey and Zakk are here."

"'Bout time you's two got's hear, i've been aching to let out some chords since i got hear, but i need someone to destroy" Cindy said pointing at Zakk while smiling. "And Zakk, you're up to be destroyed."

"Sweetheart, i may not hit girls, but when it comes to guitar duels, you better pray to whatever flase god you have and pray." Zakk said as the two got close and up in their faces. "So i say you best be praying."

"Bring it on sweetie." Cindy giving Zakk a smirk before getting up to her mic. "Now get your weapon out."

Huey who was standing next to Jazmine and Hiro who had a black ESP Les Paul bass guitar in his hands was confused. "So, what's up with them?"

"They like to see who's better at guitar and singing." Jazmine said as they watched Zakk get a black and red bullseye Dean ML guitar out and get to his mic stand. "I think they're about the same."

"Whatever their deal is, they would make a good couple." Hiro said too which Huey and Jazmine looked at him wondering. "Sorry, i sometimes watch soap operas with my mom and i can tell these things."

Huey sat down on a chair as the four others got ready. Zakk was wondering something. "What we play?"

"Well i don't really care." Jazmine said as she spun a drum stick in her hand. "I seem to do fine all on all songs."

"Yeah, same here about not caring." Hiro said as he tuned his bass.

Zakk smiled at Cindy in a evil way. "Shall we do 3 Inches Of Blood?"

"What were you thinking?" Cindy asked smiling back at him.

"How about "Deadly Sinners"?" Zakk said smiling more. (**Ha, there's the name of the chapter!- ADH**)

"Sounds cool with me." Cindy said before she did a small quicky rift. "Gonna lose."

"We'll see about that." Zakk said before doing counting down the seconds before they started the song. When it got to zero, the band started the song. (**I suggest having the song on to know how it would go.- ADH**)

Jazmine started to pound the drums before both Zakk and Cindy did a chord before it started to get crazy with Hiro bringing on the bass sounds. Soon Zakk and Cindy got towrds their mic stands

Zakk- "Dont walk the cold and ruthless streets,

they drain the life from all they meet.

the servants crying underground,

smelling mortal blood like hounds."

Cindy- "As you crawl the sewer pipes,

deadly sinners set to strike.

as you walk around the bend,

youll be dead right there where you stand! "

Zakk- "Flash of iron, leather, spikes, and swords!

mighty warriors with metal on their side!

Cindy- "Enemies of metal, your death is our reward!

triumphant victory when you bring the steel to life "

Zakk/CIndy- "Deadly sinners

VICTORY!

deadly sinners

WHEN YOU BRING!

deadly sinners

THE STEEL TO LIFE!"

[2X]

Then the whole band start todo repeated multilple double notes as it got more insane.

Cindy- "Kill the tyrants, endless conquest

with no mercy, straight for his heart

bloodlust will overtake, anger and violence"

Zakk- "Without no mercy, lightning strikes in the dark

strikes you in the dark"

Zakk/Cindy- "LIGHTNING STRIKES

THE DARK!!! "

The band starts to slow down a bit as the two guitarist/singers dueled each other as they kept near their mic stands, seeing who would eff' up first.

Zakk/Cindy- "RULING THE NIGHT!

WINNING THE FIGHT!

TAKING IT ALL!

Deadly, deadly sinners, you at night!"

Zakk and Cindy then started to do solos back and forth as Hiro and Jazmine kept playing at the fast rate.

Zakk- "Flash of iron, leather, spikes, and swords!

those mighty warriors with metal on their side!"

Cindy- "Enemies of metal, your death is our reward!

triumphant victory when you bring the steel to life! "

Zakk/Cindy- "Deadly sinners

VICTORY!

deadly sinners

WHEN YOU BRING!

deadly sinners

THE STEEL TO LIFE!"

[2X]

Zakk- "We are ruling the night, winning the fight

taking it all right to the end

Cindy- "Winning the night, ruling the fight

take on last step before you die!"

The Whole band stopped for a sec before the band started up again as Zakk and Cindy got to their mics and screamed.

Zakk/Cindy-" AAAAAAAAAAAAAhh .. COME ON!!

RULING THE NIGHT!

WINNING THE FIGHT!

TAKING IT TO THE END!

YEEEAAAAAHHHH !!! OW!!!"

Then the whole band finished the song. Huey watching the band preform nodded his head. "Nice job, not my taste in music, but you did a good job."

"Thanks dude." Zakk said before going up to Cindy smiling. "I would say i won in the growl category."

"Yeah, you wish fool, i did better with the screaming aspect." Cindy said back.

"Oh god, there they go again." Hiro said to Jazmine and Huey who nodded.

"You may be a better screamer, but i'm better at guitar." Zakk said getting close to Cindy as he put his guitar down."

"Gotta disagree Blythe, i would say i'm better." Cindy said as she dropped her guitar and got close to Zakk's face.

"You're full of it." Zakk said getting close to her face.

"Sweetie, doesn't matter. Just as long as we go awesome with our metal, it's all good." Cindy while getting some of her hair out of her face showing her beautiful eyes make Zakk confused but smiling.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Mcphearson?" Zakk said smiling more.

"......Yeah, she is." Jazmine said making Zakk and Cindy look at her confused, but then they shrugged. "What, she is."

"Well, is that--." Zakk said before he got tackled to Hiro's couch by Cindy and she started to make out with Zakk who didn't see it coming, but then gave in.

Hiro, Huey, and Jazmine stood there surprised at what they were witnessing. "Well.........Anyone wanna watch "American Werewolf In London"? Hiro asked.

"Yeah" Both Jazmine and Huey said at the same time as they walked up stairs with Hiro leaving Zakk and Cindy alone in the basement.

"Why would you love a guy like me?" Zakk asked as Cindy stopped kissing him for a sec.

"Cause' you're a insane, lazy but awesome guy who knows how to rock." Cindy said back as she smiled at Zakk. "Plus you're cute."

Nodding, he took some of Cindy's hair out of her face. "Thanks, back at you, only as a chick my blond haired metal goddess." Zakk said before he kissed Cindy back. "You know, speaking of love. I think that Huey has a crush on a certain half-breed girly girl?"

Cindy smiled as she looked up at the roof at the sounds of the movie going on with Huey, Jazmine and Hiro aking "OH!" sounds. "Really, he likes Jazzy?"

"Well i seen him blush many times around her, plus he's silent around her half the time." Zakk said snickering.

"We should hook em' up." Cindy said back to which Zakk shook his head.

"sounds fun, but it's gonna be a bitch to get them together in a situation where they're in a date."

Cindy put his finger on her chin thinking, then she smiled. "Maybe we go on a date, but say it's a double date and have them come with us as the other half."

"Wow, smart, knows how to play a guitar like a demon, sing like a evil angel and have the looks of a.....I don't know, a porn star?"

Cindy snicked at that comment. "Normally i would find that awkward, but you can get away with it."

"Awesome." Zakk said before the two got back to making out. But then Zakk stopped a bit hearing the movie above them playing. "Sounds like they're at the part at the pub, wanna watch?"

"Sure Zakk." Cindy said as the two got up and joined the others watching the movie.

**Another Dead Hero- Okay people, that was the new chapter! Seems Zakk and Cindy is going out, bet you didn't see that coming people! DID YOU! Bet not, seems like in the beginning Zakk is kinda iffy about his mom, wonder what's wrong. Guess ya'll find out later, liked how the band did the song, hope you guys did. Has the usual stuff from me in these fanfics. Hope you all liked and R&R! Peace.**


	5. Revolution Is My Name

**Another Dead Hero- What up people, i'm back! Another chapter has passed with Huey and Zakk's journey though.....Whatever the fuck it is they're going though, ha. Took me awhile to think of a chapter and i got it, so yeah. You'll all like it dudes, trust me. Oh, forgot to mention, i meant to thank SapphireStones in the other chapters, not Protectivepuppy. That was my bad dudes, didn't mean that. Would be nice if others reviewed this besides Sapphire, would like to know other people POV's on it. Okay, onto the chapter, fuck yeah people! WOO! Hope ya'll like.**

**The Boondocks: Revolution Is My Name**

**Chapter 5: Revolution Is My Name (Yes, it's named after the story, you'll know why in it.)**

3 days after Zakk and Cindy hooked up and thought of their plan to have Huey and Jazmine go out with each other, it was the day that a battle of the bands was going on at the school. Zakk, Cindy, Hiro and Jazmine were getting ready backstage to get their song going. Huey and Riley were also back their chilling back there with the band.

Zakk was tuning his trademark guitar as he looked around. "Damn, what is up with these dudes playing fucking Disney channel pop bullshit, rapping, and country?" Zakk then took a swig of a bottle of Pepsi he had. "Well scratch off that last one, i happen to like country. Live and breath that shit."

"Everyone has their own taste in music, no matter what." Huey said as he looked at Jazmine who was wearing her hair in a ponytail, a black t-shirt, a blue dress and a pair of white/blue sneakers as she hit her cymbal for it to be in check. He then looked back at Zakk who has his guitar tuned and kissing Cindy on her cheek. "Plus considering that metal music ain't as popular as say, i don't know, pop music. How you know you're gonna win?"

"Well doesn't someone sound like a negative nancy." Cindy said as she tuned her guitar as she flipped her hair which of course was in it's trademark blond ponytail braids. "How about a bet?"

"Oh, you's screwed now." Riley said to which Huey looked at him little irked.

"Shut up." Huey said.

"Now don't be all angry boy, my lady's right." Zakk said as he put his one arm around Cindy's back while pointing at Huey smiling. "How'd about a bet?"

"What's the rules?" Huey asked weary.

Zakk turned and smiled at Cindy who was also smiling and nodding at Zakk who turned his head back. "If we lose, you get $250 bucks from me and i say all the white people in the world is behind everything bad for black people and you get to hit me with that electric glove you have."

"If you win?"

Zakk laughed a bit as he looked at Jazmine who was confused. "You gotta go on a double date with me and Cindy." Then he turned back at Huey with a smile that would make the devil be scared the slightst bit. "And your date shall be with Jazmine."

"Say what?!" Huey AND Jazmine yelled as they both were shocked, they looked at each other, then back at Zakk and Cindy. "You serious?!" They both yelled at the same time again.

"Dude, you know Huey won't do that--" Hiro tried to say before he noticed Huey shaking Zakk's hand. "Wait, you're acttcally doing it?!"

"Yeah, to show i ain't afraid of a bet." Huey said as he shook Zakk's hand some more. "Plus he along with Cindy and Riley wouldn't shut up if i didn't." There was also another reason why, but i'm sure you guys know the reason why he did it.

"Damn straight nigga." Riley said as he and Huey left to get to their seats.

When Huey left, Zakk turned and smiled at Cindy as he whispered in her ear. "Told you he would do it, hope he knows that either way, i was gonna make him go with us anyway."

"You're evil dude." Hiro smirked as nodded his head in surprise.

Zakk gave a kiss to Cindy, then nodded afterwards. "I know, ain't i such a bitch."

**5 mins later.....**

The host of the battle was on stage. "Okay people, time for the last band ya'll." As he stepped to the side, he pointed at the stage. "Now here's the last band, Zombie Vs. Shark! The curtains ope ned up to show Zakk, Jazmine, Cindy and Hiro on stage with their instruments ready. Zakk pointed at Huey knowing the outcome. Then they started up the music (I suggest putting on Pantera's "Revolution Is My Name" on now, plus that's the reference.)

Both Zakk and Cindy started up the music by playing their guitars as Jazmine hit her cymbal a bit, soon Hiro joined in playing his bass. Soon the band stopped before getting insane as once again like they get off by it, Zakk and Cindy dueling each other near their mic stands.

**Zakk- 68' into the world born**

**And the Seventies, a breath after the war**

**Cindy- Life was confusing because of my age**

**Should my eyes open for tomorrows gains?**

**Zakk-I can't help the way I am**

**Cindy- There's no trust and there's no end**

**Zakk/Cindy-What is my name?**

**It will never change**

**So here it stays**

**Forever is my name**

Zakk screams after the "name" part as Cindy plays the 1st solo there before the two get back to their dueling.

**Zakk-From now on, can't look the other way**

**Keep in mind and listen to what I say**

**Cindy-Take under wing all the ones who are lost**

**Build up around them an infinite wall**

**Zakk- Don't you know just who I am?**

**Cindy- Take the hand of wisdom's friend**

**Zakk/Cindy- What is my name?**

**It's time to change**

**It can't stay the same**

**Revolution is my name**

**It will never change**

**So here it stays**

**Forever is my name**

This time, Cindy does the scream as Zakk takes control of lead guitar doing the solo there. Them at the second part, both the dueling guitars go back and forth as Hiro and Jazmine play (With Jazmine hitting the cowbell, ha.). Soon both Zakk and Cindy get to their mics.

**Zakk/Cindy- What is my name? (4x)**

**Cindy- Forever...**

**Zakk/Cindy- What is my name? (4x)**

**Zakk-Revolution... **

The band seems to slow down a bit before of course getting back to the beat.

**Zakk/Cindy- It's time to change**

**It can't stay the same**

**Revolution is my name**

**It will never change**

**So here it stays**

**Forever is my name**

The band finises the song and everyone cheers as the four bow before heading back stage. Walking back, Cindy smiled at Jazmine as they walked "Looks like you have a date with Huey."

**1 hour later......**

At 9pm, happy that they won, our gang decided to have a little fun at Zakk's house.....Well Zakk had to convince Huey to come by saying he'll get him arrested if he didn't come. As Zakk put it when Huey asked how he was gonna do that, "Really, who's the police force who i might add is all white gonna believe? The white guy who claims that some black guy jacked his car, stole stuff to sell for crack money and raped my mom, or the black guy who denies it and happens to live across from the white guy's house?" Huey knew the answer there and gave in.

"All right people, I'm gonna get some Pepsi and some chips and we can maybe watch some kick-ass films." Zakk said as he went towards the kitchen. "What y'all wanna see?"

"Menace II Society!" Riley yelled.

"The Hangover!" Hiro said.

"Bride Wars!" Jazmine said.

"No Country For Old Men!" Cindy yelled.

"Oldboy" Huey said. Zakk had to stop his tracks for a sec to look at Huey confuse to which he look at Zakk. "I happen to like that movie."

"Huh.......What about Boondock Saints?" Zakk said back still shocked to which everyone said yes and rose their fingers, even Jazmine. "Good, Cindy it's in my room. Can you please get it?"

"Sure Blythe." CIndy said as she went to get it.

Zakk got into the kitchen and noticed a note on the table. He went over to it and picked it up reading it to himself. When he read it, he got into a worried look on his face. "Huh.....Really.....Wait, huh?" Zakk then took a smoke from under his hat and was about to light it up when....

"Dude, what's wrong?" Hiro's voice said from behind him. Zakk turned to see him worried. "Huey told me about how when you smoke, it's because you're worried."

"Oh yeah, i'm worried." Zakk said as he put the note in his pocket. "My mom's.....Out on a long date with some other fucker, said she wouldn't come back till......A long time." The way he said it made Hiro unconvinced, but he didn't push it.

"Okay Zakk, hope you don't get all worked up. Cindy has the movie ready."

"Okay Hiro, be right there." Zakk muttered as Hiro left the room. When she left, Zakk got the note back out, went over to the stove, lit it up and lit the note on fire. "Fucking a'." Then Zakk got the cigarette back out and lit it up with the stove and inhaled some of the smoke. "Thanks a lot mom." Then he turned off the stove, grabs the drinks and food and went over to where the rest were, ready to watch some ass kicking movie.

**5 Days Later.......**

Cindy was with Jazmine getting ready for their dates at Jazmine's house. Jazmine was inside his closet getting her clothes on while Cindy was inside Jazmine's bathroom getting her clothes on. "Hey Jazzy, can i ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Jazmine asked back.

"Well Zakk seems to be little off these days, ever since we got back from the battle of the bands, he's been all.......Low." Cindy said with worry in his voice.

"I've noticed that too, but hopefully he'll feel better after the date." Jazmine replied.

"Oh, he will be." Cindy said back as she came out wearing her new clothes. "This look good girl?"

"Yeah, Zakk would like that." Jazmine said before stepping out wearing her clothes.

"Oh, i think Huey would like the way you look girlfriend." Cindy said with a smile. (I'm not saying what the two look like now, i'll do that later.)

Now over at Huey's place, both Huey and Zakk were ready for their dates. Zakk has been smoking another cigarette again. Huey noticed that and was concerned. "Okay Zakk, I've grown used to your smoking, but you've been really go at them for a while. What's wrong?"

Zakk, who was wearing a black "Boondock Saints 2" hoodie, red t-shirt, black/red trip pants with the chains on em' and black boots and had his hat on looked at his smoke, then put it out before looking at Huey. "Heh, just my mom. She's been....On that date for like......5 days and it gets to me."

"Wow, never expected you to care about your mom." Huey said back concerned. "I've haven't had a mom for a long time."

"Yeah, but at least you had a mom who cared about you. Mine would be fucking some random trucker while i slept in the room next door, you know what it's like to her your own parental unit moan each night with a different guy?" Zakk asked all shaky. "DO YOU?!"

Huey shocked at this just shook his head, then looked at the door. "Should we go get the girls?"

Zakk then shook himself a bit. "Yeah, sorry about that, needed to let that go." He then looked at Huey "Couldn't put on some fancy clothes?" he asked as he pointed at Huey's clothes which was his normal clothes.

"What about you?"

"....Good point." Zakk said as they walked out the house. Soon they were in front of Jazmine's place. "So, you gonna have fun with this you lucky bastard? Being with the chick you had a crush on?"

"I don't have a crush on Jazmine, i'm only doing this since you won that bet." Huey said as they buzzed in.

"They're coming!" Sarah's voice said from inside.

"Thanks Mrs. Du!" Zakk yelled back. He then looked at Huey. "And bullshit man, you have a crush on her and want her to be your one and only love."

Huey only shook his head. "No, your accusations is way off Zakk, i want no relationship with her. I don't plan to do anything with her personal-wise ever."

"Except fucking her." Zakk muttered making Huey looking mad.

"Say what nigga?!"

"Guys, we're ready!" Cindy said from behind the door. The door opened making the two stop auguring. They look and were shocked at what they saw. Cindy was wearing a knee length dark purple halter dress which showed off her cleavage pretty well (Zakk was now trying not to drool.) and a pair of black high heels. Jazmine herself was wearing a simple black dress that went down to her knees, a necklace with a silver heart and red high heels, it showed off her body pretty well. Huey was trying not to show any emotion, but it was hard since he had his eyes on Jazmine's body.

Zakk noticing this whispered into Huey's ear. "I'm so right dude."

"Shut up man." Huey said back.

**Another Dead Hero- All right, how'd you like that people?! Seem the four are gonna go out on a date, but why is Zakk all mopey? You'll see why in the last chapter which is after the next chapter. But first is the date, it's all good ya'll. You know the usual, hope y'all like it and R&R! Peace!**


	6. Alive

**Another Dead Hero- On a fucking roll bitches and hoes! The "Zakk" saga resumes, just kidding, but still. Know all ya'll like this story, though would be nice if anyone else (Besides SapphireStones who i might add has been a real sweetheart checking out the fanfic, thanks girl.) would review it. Seems that Zakk is having some problems, but what? Plus Huey is on a date with Jazmine against his own will thanks to Zakk and Cindy, oh jesus! So here's the new chapter dudes! Enjoy!**

**The Boondocks: Revolution Is My Name**

**Chapter 5: Alive**

After getting together, Huey, Jazmine, Zakk and Cindy decided the first thing to hit was the movie theaher which was having a "Predator" marathon since that the new Predator film was coming out in the next couple months. Zakk, Cindy and surprisly Huey was glad that it was playing. As Huey put it, "Better than "The Last Song". Jazmine wasnted to see Last Song and not Predators, but Cindy whispered that Huey might hold on her hand during the movie.

After buying the tickets, Zakk and Huey were in the concesion line as the grls got them seats. Zakk was looking around the joint smiling as Huey was his normal self. "So Huey, having fun so far? Nice little car ride?"

"Yeah, really great." Huey said in a scarasctic tone. "Surprised that the one taxi driver in this town didn't crash the car."

"Still shocked that Ruckus even picked us up." Huey said as they moved up a bit in line. "Crazy self-hating black bastard."

"So Zakk, seems you and Cindy is going good." Huey said as he looked at the girls who entered the right room. "Bet because the attire she's wearing you're all over her."

"Dude, i'm already all over her. Don't need no fancy dress to get my eyes all over her." Zakk said smiling with the thought of Cindy on his mind, which i might in his mind, clothing is optional. "She loves me for who i am and so love her for what she is, plus her being hot as sin-fucking-vanity is bonus points in my book dude."

"Huh, never pictured you the type of guy who would love a girl by her personality." Huey said back as the line went up some more. "Always pictured you like Riley when it comes to girls."

"May seem so, but i give girls a fighting chance before judging them." The half-breed said before getting a evil look at Huey. "What's your excuse dude?"

"What you mean?" Huey responded back in a confused tone. "Better not going where i think you're going."

"Too late Hue, we're there." Zakk responded as they moved up a bit more. He then looked at him in a rare serious tone. "Now, what's your excuse?"

"You know i ain't gonna talk." Huey said back to which Zakk shook his head.

"Boy, you may say "Oh hey, i don't have any room for love.", but let's face it dude. You need love in your life, without love in a persons life, how can your life be really a life?"

That got Huey for once. Zakk seemed to have got to him after many prodding and it worked. Zakk knowing the answer just smiled. "Not gonna push the topic anymore Freeman, but i think you know the real snswer. What you want?" That snapped Huey out of it as the two were in the front of the line. "What you want Huey, we're holding up the line and i ain't hearing anyone bitching at me."

"Hey boys, quit hitting on each other!" Some guy said in the background said.

"Shut up man! My friends going though a personal experence here like what you see in a movie!"

"What, Brokeback Mountain?"

"No, maybe something like "Valentine's Day", maybe."

"Huh, was that a good movie.? Haven't seen it."

"It had it's moments, but it was okay."

"Oh, well i wanted to bring my girlfriend out on a date and i didn't know which movie, so we're here for "Alice In Wonderland"."

"Oh that was a good--"

"Can we just get the food!" Huey said interruptiing the two talking.

"Oh, sorry. Let's see." Zakk said getting back to the food.

**4-5 hours later......**

After the movies were over with, our gang decided to go over to a cafe for some coffee and....Whatever fancy sounding drinks they have there. As the four sat down, Huey was trying to think of something to say to Jazmine. But he couldn't think of anything, Zakk and Cindy noticed that and got up. "Ah...Me and Cindy are gonna...Use the bathrooms.....To........You know......Cindy?"

"Ah....Let's see......." Cindy tried to think of a excuse for her and Zakk to leave the two others alone to talk. "......Have sex!" That was the first thing that came to mind, awesome huh?

"That's right! Me and Cindy are gonna have sex in a cafe bathroom, come babe, make me feel alive." Zakk said leading Cindy away leaving Huey and Jazmine alone. (**Ha, last thing he said was a title reference.- ADH**)

Over where Zakk and CIndy were, they stood there, out of view. "Think they'll get something out of each other?" Cindy asked.

"Maybe, they feel for us having sex." Zakk said snickering a bit. "Can't belivie that you used that as a excuse to hide from them." That got the blond a little nevrous but smiling.

"Well, since it's gonna take them a while to talk, how about we....You know?"

Zakk who took 2 secs to realize what she meant smiled. "Really? Damn girl, going for the kill huh?" He asked the girl. "I happen to have a condom" (**See, he's smart! Use protection kids!- ADH**)

CIndy now gave Zakk a surly smile before kissing him. "Smart boy, ready to see why they call me "Fearsome" Cindy?"

"Ahhh......Fuck yeah girl." Zakk said smiling before kissing her back as the two went into the bathroom to...Well you know.

Back at where Huey and Jazmine were, it was silent for a while. "So.....How's cheerleading?" Huey said breaking it with a nervious tone.

"Oh.....Good, same old stuff." Jazmine said in the same tone as Huey. "How's your....Work with Zakk?"

"Pretty good.....Me and him sent a message during when Tiger Woods was here.....About how people souldn't be so obessive about famous peoples lifes."

"Did it work out?"

"Well we almost got shot at, Zakk got tazered....Again......But we did get a shot at Tiger's nuts.....Ain't gonna need them for the rest of his.....You know."

"Wow...Was he...Okay?"

"Well he was twitchy for 4 hours...Seems to have bad luck with Tazers."

"Huh.....Can i ask you something?"

Huey was surprised a bit. "Ahh...Sure."

"Did you....Have fun watching the movie with me?" Jazmine asked in a shy tone. Huey nodded to answer.

"Yeah, while it wasn't my type of movies, i thought it was good." Huey repiled back before thinking a bit. "Can i ask you something?" He asked to which Jazmine nodded without saying a word. "Why is it you like me?"

The laf-breed girl had to think about it a bit. "Well.....Maybe it's because you always seemed like a silent fellow, but i knew inside, you were a caring and nice person." Jazmine then placed her hand on Huey's as they blushed. "And i'm right...Am i?"

Huey looked to the ground a bit before for once smiling at Jazmine. "Yeah, and thanks Jaz."

"Welcome Huey." She said as she leaned in close, so did Huey. Soon both got close enough to touch lips and they did, but they were only on there for 3 secs before Zakk and Cindy came back making them sit back to normal.

"Sweet jesus!...." Zakk said as he smoked a ciggerette as did Cindy. Both looked like they went though rough stuff....But we all know what they did. ".....What we miss?"

"....Same old." Huey said as he tried to act calm.

"What's with your hair Cindy?" Jazmine asked the blond whose hair was messy.

The blond laughed a bit before kissing Zakk, then smiling. "Ah...Well.....You know.....Sex....And all that."

"That only took 15 mins." Huey said as he looked surprised at what the two just did.

"Yeah, it's called a quickie Huey." Zakk said back before smiling. "How's you and Jazmine going?"

Both Huey and Jazmine were silent. Both Zakk and Cindy knew the answer and snickered. "Don't answer that, we know. Congrats."

"Whatever, can we go home?" Huey said back.

"Yeah, i know someone who can drive us instead of Ruckus." Zakk repiled as he got his Iphone out.

"Another guy your mom had sex with?" Jazmine asked confused.

"Yeah, and he's the only one of her ex's i like." Zakk said as he waited for the guy to pick up.

**Another Dead Hero- All right, like that shit. Seems Huey and Jazmine are together, you're welcome you guys. Happy, i did so....Also had Zakk do Cindy, thought it would be funny as hell...And it was. Same old references dude, find em'. The tazers thing with Zakk is a recurring joke, it funny. Hope you liked and R&R! Peace.**


	7. Aces High

**Another Dead Hero- Sup' Ya'! It's me, Another Dead Hero! I'm back with the final chapter of this awesome fanfic. I know some of you are sad, but don't worry, there shall be more Boondock fanfics. That i promise, not gonna tell you how it rolls, but i can say it'd tell the past of a Boondocks character that you didn't see coming.....Trust me......Also might wanna say this, I'm also gonna do a "Predator" story since I'm, a huge Predator fan. Just wanted y'all to know that. Okay, let's get this fucker going! Rated T just in case!**

**The Boondocks: Revolution Is My Name**

**Chapter 7: Aces High**

The day after the date, Huey decided he had to talk to Zakk about him feeling so weird whenever the "Mom's not around" topic comes up. He opened up the front door to see Zakk not paying attention to the door opening up due to him on the phone talking to someone, so Huey decided to stop and listen. "What you mean you ain't coming back?..............You serious, that's your answer?...........Met some guy who happens to be the head of a Iranian Oil company?...........Easy cash, that's why?.........Ahh.....Fine. goodbye." Zakk said before hanging up the phone. He then stopped in place, sighing a bit. Then if by instinct, he threw the phone as hard as he could at the wall in anger. Even Huey was shocked at what he saw. "Goddamn motherfucking bitch ass cunt! Fucking cum dumpster dumb ass--" Zakk ranted in anger before noticing Huey standing the living room looking at him. As if by magic, his mood chaned. "Oh, hey dude. What up, need something?"

".....Yeah....Happened to need your phone, but....." Huey said trying to find the right words, but Zakk stopped him.

"I know, you heard." Zakk said before getting a cigarette from under his hat and lighting it up. "Sorry, but my mom said she was just gonna be gone for a while, but...." Zakk said before he pointed at the wall where the phone hit. "As you can tell, she ain't coming back."

"What you gonna do?" Huey asked concerned for the half-breed. that made Zakk snicker a bit.

"Deal with it like i always do, duh." Zakk said smiling still smoking. Huey could tell he was lying, but decided not to push it, know it would set him off.

"All right, just be okay Zakk."

"You got it Hue."

**2 hours later.......**

At the Freeman's House, Huey had gotten Granddad, Tom and Sarah, Riley and Cindy to come over in order to talk about Zakk and what happened. "Wow, never knew he was conflicted." Cindy said shocked at what she was hearing about her boyfriend. "He seemed so good yesterday, especially when me and him...." She noticed the adults looks at her. "...Took me to see those Predaotrs, he loves those movies!"

"Yeah, he may have seem liked a punk, but he's a very nice kid." Granddad said. "Plus he got Huey to being so.....Huey." That got him a look from Huey. "No offense."

"None taken." Huey said back. "He's right." He said thinking about Jazmine. But he snapped out of it. "But yeah, he's not that bad."

"Well he can't live by himself at that house." Tom said putting his say in. "What is he going to do by himself."

"Ah....If i could make a suggestion." Sarah said said rasing her hand up. Everyone looked at her. "Well me and Tom have been trying to have another child, but doesn't seem to work."

"Bet i know why." Cindy whispered to Granddad who snicked.

"Shut up!" Tom said hearing what Cindy said.

"....Yeah, but as i was saying. We been wanting another child, why doesn't Zakk live with us?" Sarah said to Tom who thought about it.

"I don't know." Tom said as he thought.

"Oh just let him stay at your place." Granddad replied.

"Well we don't have any room for him." Tom said trying to think. Then something dawned on him. "Oh wait, i know where he can live in our house."

**30 mins later.....**

Zakk was in the backyard at his house shooting at targets he set up with a airsoft rifle, cigarette in mouth, with Iron Maiden "Aces High" (**Yeah, east title reference- ADH**) blasting in his ears thanks to his ipod. He was singing to himself the lyrics as shot a target in the trees. "Running, scrambling, flying. Rolling, turning, diving, going in again. Run, live to fly, fly to live, do or die. Run, live to fly, fly to live. aces high."

As Zakk kept firing at targets, Tom and Sarah approached Zakk as he fired at another target. "Zakk, can we talk to you?" Sarah asked, but thanks to the music in Zakk's ears, he couldn't hear. "Zakk?" Nothing.

Tom bent down and tapped Zakk's shoulder. "Zakk, turn--" But he never finished the sentience as he surprised by Tom touching him and lifted his gun at Tom's chest and shot another airsoft pellet into his chest, making Tom drop to the ground in pain. "Oh god!"

Zakk seeing this turned off his music and dropped his gun. "Oh god, sorry about that!" He went up to Tom who had his shirts off to show a big welt on his chest forming. "Kinda a little twitchy with guns, so sorry!"

"It's....All right....Sarah, can you talk to him?" Tom said before passing out. Sarah looked over at Zakk who was still awkward about shooting Tom.

"Ah, me and tom wanted to tell you about what we heard." Sarah said with a sad tone. "About your mom leaving you."

"It's okay Mrs. Du" Zakk said as he checked Tom out. "I'm okay."

"Well we were talking about it and me and Tom decided that if you wanted to, you can live with--" Sarah said as she looked at Tom, then looked at where Zakk was to see he was gone. "Zakk?"

"In my room packing!" Zakk's voice was heard from his room. Sarah looked up at where Zakk's window was and seen him packing up him stuff for leaving the house. "Now where do i move my shit in your house?"

**3 days later......**

Huey knocked the door of Jazmine's house. Jazmine of course answered the door and opened it. "Oh hey Huey, looking for Zakk?" Huey nodded his head, so the two walked in the house. Then as they got near the basement. They stopped in place. "Hey Huey?"

"Yeah."

"I forgot to mention, did you have on our date?" Jazmine asked to which Huey nodded his head.

"Yeah, was good to spend time with you."

"Like last night when went out for Coffee?" Jazmine asked to which Huey kissed her before smiling (**The world's going to hell!**).

"Yeah, had a fun time." He said back to the smiling girl.

"Hey, we can hear you two!" Zakk's voice came from behind the basement getting the two lovers attention. "Now get down here!"

The two came down into the basement to see it full of metal music and horror film posters, a nice sized bed, a small fridge near it, a huge TV with a Blu-Ray player, Zakk's guitar hanging up near an amp. Oh, and there was both Zakk and Cindy lying down on the bed. "Like what Zakk did with the room?"

"Well gotta say made it look a bit better." Huey said looking at a huge wall of DVD/Blu-Ray cases. "How much that cost you?"

"Thanks for the comment dude and a shit load of money." Zakk said as he snuggled next to his girl. "So, you got any info on any jobs we gotta do?"

"You ain't gonna off someone are you?" Cindy asked confused.

"No, he means if there's any things we need to do involving our mission." Huey said as he sat down on a chair. "And no, feel like we needed to take a break."

"Yeah, especially with them fuckers tazing me." Zakk said in anger. "Hate tazer's."

"Bad luck with them?" Jazmine asked to which Zakk nodded his head. "Sorry about that."

"It cool, still a biot shocky from the last time." Zakk said. "Still can't near any water without getting shocked."

Cindy gave Zakk a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay baby, i'm here."

"Thanks babe." Zakk said smiling back at Cindy before starting to make-out with her.

Huey watching this smiled (In his head.) at Jazmine who decided to leave due to her not wanting to watch Zakk and Cindy makeout.

**Huey's POV**

"_Needed help, that was my concern for....Well ever, but this crazy ass white, no wait. half-White and half-Japanese helped me out with my cause', granted we have work to do, but we're working on it. Plus he helped me in a way i never thought, about failing love with Jazmine. Strange fucking world._"

Huey then snapped out of it when Zakk's shirt was thrown on him. He looked at the shirt, then got up and went out of the room.

"_Better get the fuck outta here._"

**Another Dead Hero- Okay, that was a last chapter! Hoped you guys enjoyed the fanfic and read some more of my stuff. Some of the bits in here were borrowed from a "That 70's Show" episode, only cuase' i thought it fit. Peace.**


End file.
